


Withdrawal

by ChickadeeChick



Series: Felicidades [4]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickadeeChick/pseuds/ChickadeeChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nando withdraws from Davis Cup play in early 2009 and Feli isn't too thrilled with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Withdrawal

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little reaction piece to Nando withdrawing from Davis Cup play versus Serbia. Technically it can stand alone, but I consider all my Feli/Nando pieces as part of my "Felicidades" universe.

“Ah, Feli, don’t give me that face…” Fernando grimaced as he propped his legs up on the coffee table in front of his couch.  “What?  Do you want me to get injured further?”  
  
Feliciano sighed, running a hand through his hair and flopping down on the couch beside Nando.  “No.” He conceded.  “But that doesn’t mean that I like the idea of playing doubles without you.  I mean, how long has it been since I partnered someone else in Davis Cup play?”  
  
Nando let his head roll back onto the top of the couch.  “Rafa.  2005.  I know, I know.”  He closed his eyes.  “You think I like the idea?  You think I want to be injured?  You think I don’t want to be there?  See Rafa blow away Djokovic?  Have us beat the crap out of him and Zimonjic?”  
  
Feli smirked.  “And the celebration afterward…” He elbowed Nando’s side.  
  
Nando chuckled.  “That too.”  He let his head roll to the side and looked sharply at Feli.  “Be careful with Tommy there, you know he’s got it for you.”  
  
“Be careful?”  Feli’s eyebrow arched.  “You worried?”  He leaned over and kissed Nando’s neck just below his ear.  “That’s cute.”  
  
Nando shrugged him off and sat up straight.  “Hey, I am just realistic.  He’s tried it with me, he’ll try it with you.”  
  
Feli’s expression suddenly got dark.  “He’s come on to you?”  
  
Nando laughed full out now, more at Feli’s expression than anything else.  “Now who is jealous?”  
  
“I am not jealous.” Feli pouted.  “I am possessive.  Protective, even.”  
  
“And cute when you pout.”  Feli opened his mouth to protest.  “And yes, you are pouting.”  Nando turned Feli’s face to him and brought their lips together.    
  
It wasn’t long before Nando was straddling Feli’s lap.  “When do you leave for training?”  Nando asked between kisses.  
  
“Tomorrow afternoon.”  Feli grabbed Nando’s ass and ground their hips together.  “Plenty of time.”  
  
Nando’s laugh was darker this time.  “You have plans?”  
  
“None that involved leaving this room.”  Feli was biting at Nando’s collarbone.  
  
“Well that’s a pity.” Feli stopped.  “Because I was really hoping for a bed.” Nando ran both his hands through Feli’s hair.  
  
“You wish is my command.” Feli smiled, lifting Nando over his shoulder as he stood, carrying his lover to the bedroom.  
  
“Jesus Feli!” Nando flailed a bit, clawing at the back of his captor’s shirt.    
  
Feli laughed as he unceremoniously dropped Nando onto the comforter.  “Nando, you really have put on some muscle… last time I picked you up…”  
  
“Feli.” Nando interrupted, scrambling to his knees on the bed.  “Shut up.”  He crushed his lips to his lover’s.  
  
“Yes, sir.” The older Spaniard murmured moments later, in between shucking off clothing and crawling onto the bed.    
  
Their lovemaking was heated, messy, and far too short.  Sprawled across the bed, naked, covered in sweat and semen, and panting, Nando’s fingers found their way into Feli’s hair once more.  “I don’t think I will see you before Indian Wells.”  
  
Feli took Nando’s hand from his hair and kissed it.  “I’ll miss this.  Miss you.”  
  
“Sorry about that.” Nando whispered.  
  
“Tch.” Feli rolled onto his side, still holding Nando’s hand.  “It’ll make the tournament all the more… interesting.”  
  
Nando laughed loudly, arm crossing his stomach.  “Yes,” he smiled wide and bright at Feli.  “It will certainly be that.”


End file.
